Radio frequency (RF) transmitters, such as used in cellular telephones, develop an RF signal to be transmitted through the air. Information is carried on the signal via some form of modulation such as frequency modulation, phase modulation, amplitude modulation, or a combination of these.
It may be desirable to create a modulated signal with both amplitude and phase modulation. With the necessity of developing small and lightweight devices, particularly cellular telephones, it is important that such amplifier circuits use a minimum of components. One way to satisfy this desire is to directly modulate an oscillator phase lock loop (PLL) to impart the phase modulation component directly on the signal and then to amplitude modulate the power amplifier stage connected to a voltage controlled oscillator/phase lock loop (VCO/PLL) combination with the amplitude component. VCO/PLL circuits exist that have sufficient bandwidth relative to the information bandwidth of the signal to cause the phase modulation to occur directly on the output signal without any up-conversion. It remains, however, to put an amplitude signal onto this phase modulated signal. This is preferably done in the power amplifier stage, as it will permit this stage to run at high efficiency in a non-linear mode. A difficulty might arise in that the information bandwidth of the individual phase modulation component of the signal is larger than that of the composite signal. For complex quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) signals, the PLL loop bandwidth may not be sufficient to impart all of the phase modulation components of the spectrum.
Previously, the above problem has been solved by direct I/Q modulation of the RF signal applying both amplitude and phase modulation to the RF signal. This requires a linear power amplifier to follow the I/Q modulator. A problem with the linear power amplifier is that it has an efficiency only in the range of thirty to forty percent and generates more heat than power.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.